


Sweet Treats

by DiamondPencilsZ



Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [10]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Café, Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, F/M, Game: Uta no Prince-sama: Shining Live, One Shot, Sweets Cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Ayaka gets a surprise while indulging in a treat at the Sweets Café.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855726





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the "Sweets Café" photoshoot from Shining Live.

Ayaka couldn't help feeling like a little girl as she skipped around the cafe. Admiring all of the sweets only made her tempted to taste them all. But, it was kind of hard to pick one when she was too busy drooling at them.

"You should keep your mouth closed, Hanamori-san. I'd hate for you to swallow a fly.", Tokiya chuckled as he walked towards her, carrying a small box.

"Sorry, I'm just having trouble picking what treat I should try. They all look so good.", she giggled nervously before her eyes shifted over to the box.

"Ah, I figured you'd want to buy something, so, I went ahead and got something in advance. I do hope you like it."

Ayaka enthusiastically thanked him before taking the box. As she gently opened the box, a sweet aroma wafted through her nose. A wide smile dawned on her face as she gazed upon an elegantly-decorated cupcake.

"Wah, it's so cute. Itadakimasu.", she beamed before taking a generous bite into the sweet treat. Her eyes grew wide as she chewed on the moist and flavorful cake.

"Hehe, is it good?", Tokiya asked- Ayaka simply nodding as a response. Figuring that he might want to try a piece, she began to break off some. However, a sudden kiss made her freeze up.

"Mmm, it's delicious.", he purrs, slowly licking frosting off.

"You meanie!", the flustered hairstylist puffed up her cheeks as she turned away from the cheeky idol.


End file.
